matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Real World
The purpose of the One: Explained The basic purpose of the One is explained by the Architect, however the philosophical origin of the problem isn't explicitly explained in the trilogy. While the anomalous nature of the One, and the Machine's control of the so called "dangerous minority" of minds, are definitely true, these factors are not the root of the problem. They are only details in dealing with the problem. In such a digital prison, you can only imprison a person so long as they don't know about the prison. Note that it is possible for a person to free themselves from the matrix through so-called "self-substantiation". The major hurdle to the people of the matrix in trying to free themselves in this manor is that they don't actually know that the Matrix exists. This brings us to ask the question of how they would figure this fact out? The answer is simple. Once the human civilization inside the matrix develops to a point where they understand how such a system would work (on a technical level) they would start seeing the evidence for them being in such a system all around them. This then sums up why the Matrix needs to be reset every few hundred years to an Earlier time. Why then does the One find himself with the knowledge that he is in such a system when the world inside the Matrix has clearly not developed to the point where they understand how such a system works? Well in the films it is made clear that those who seek the truth have some sort of inkling, or intuitive knowledge, that the Matrix exists i.e. that they are confined within such a system. This is natural as new ideas develop within a society. Take for example Newton's theory of universal gravity. It sums up to a very high level of generality how gravity works in a very mathematical (i.e. precise) fashion, but human knowledge of how gravity works didn't begin with Newton's publication of his theory. People long before Newton's time knew that things fall down, water flows downhill and "what goes up, must come down". Thus, Neo is the result of the developmental state of the human society inside the matrix reaching ever closer to that state at which they (the people in the matrix) would understand the matrix itself. 00:04, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Okay, whatever procedure I am breaking, please don't get mad. I know, I got kicked off of the Wook for insisting the guidelines actually did say debate was allowed...To the admins' faces. I get the rules, I get the legalism about the rules, and I get where the rules get in the way of true contributions sometimes. So please, despite your instincts, imagine I'm poor lost Neo stuck in the Matrix still, and help me out. I'm serious, this is more important than you know. Where on Earth do you learn all of this information, the precise details and everything, about the cold fusion receptacle aspects of the human-fusion power system? Were all of these things actuallly written by the creators? I came to a point where I said I must believe in this, because it is a part of the laws of the world. But putting it together in a logical manner for a good story I was struggling to see. I thank whoever wrote this article, it will serve more than even this Tale, I swear it! But please...Tell me in what I may find this data. The exact specification of fusion starting the process. Even if you could just tell me what it came from, it would mean a lot to me. 00:04, August 3, 2017 (UTC)